


Love in Darkness

by aestaetic_aurora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Sort of fantasy AU, kaisoo being adorable, not sure if I should make this fic rated because of that, please tell me if i should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestaetic_aurora/pseuds/aestaetic_aurora
Summary: Nyctophilia: a love of darkness or night, finding relaxation or comfort in the darknessIt felt like he was drowning in the darkness, and he loved it. The comforting darkness was better than the cruel bright light that taunted him every day.No one else shared his sentiments, though.They told him the darkness was evil, that it tears apart young souls to be thrown to satan himself. But how can it be evil, when it gives him far more happiness than the light ever could?But the darkness isn't the only reason he comes back.There is a boy who often comes to the border between the light and the dark, and sings.He fell in love with the boy the moment he heard him, and wondered how such an angel ended up in such a sad place. And he is determined to find the answer.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, tigeryeol here! Also known as PinkApples at AFF :)  
> this is one of my fics I reposted from there. This fic was originally intended for a writing contest, although I haven't heard from them in a while lol  
> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are much appreciated ♡  
> xoxo

It felt like he was drowning in the darkness, and he loved it. The comforting darkness was better than the cruel bright light that taunted him every day.

 

No one else shared his sentiments, though.

 

They told him the darkness was evil, that it tears apart young souls to be thrown to satan himself. But how can it be evil, when it gives him far more happiness than the light ever could?

 

But the darkness isn't the only reason he comes back. 

 

There is a boy who often comes to the border between the light and the dark, and sings. 

 

He fell in love with the boy the moment he heard him, and wondered how such an angel ended up in such a sad place. And he is determined to find the answer.

 

But to do that, he'll have to actually initiate a real conversation with the other boy. Now, that prospect itself isn't daunting. He is Kim Jongin after all, and he practically oozes arrogant confidance. No, the problem is that the world seemed intent on keeping him a safe distance away from his angel.

 

The first attempt was a fail, obviously. As was the other three. But he remained optimistic, thinking that maybe it was because of his too obvious approach. But Jongin didn't know how else to get to the angel. He needed time to think.

 

For a month, he stopped going to the darkness. His family was surprised but said nothing about his unusual behaviour until one night, his mother asked him about it when she came to kiss him goodnight.

"Its nothing, ma," he mumbled, hoping that she'll drop the matter. But he hadn't inherited his stubborn streak from his father, so she kept on pushing the matter until he finally broke under the pressure and told her.

 

The older woman said nothing for a moment, only stroking her son's hair lovingly. The silence wasn't suffocating, her smile assuring him that she wasn't disapproving of him having fallen for a creature of the darkness. But then again, his angel could be a regular boy for all he knew. So there was still hope that they could be together. Jongin was nothing if he didn't have hope.

 

He decided to come back after basically chickening out twice. Taking a deep breath, he stepped right across the invisible border and plunged into pure darkness. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust before gazing straight at the familiar corner and felt his heart sink. He wasn't there. Of course, it wasn't like the boy could be around all the time. But the pang he felt in his chest was almost staggering. Had he really grown utterly attached to his angel?

"Look who came back."

Jongin turned around so fast his head spinned, and there he was, his angel, looking at him with curiosity and amusement. It was such an adorable sight that Jongin found himself only able to process a single sentence.

"Are you a vampire?"


	2. Love in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first official meeting, and other adorable stuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! For brief mention of past sexual abuse
> 
> Honestly this is one of my works that I'm most proud of. I loved writing it and I hope you love reading it : )
> 
> xoxo

"Are you a vampire?"

A peal of bells resonated across the seemingly endless black pit, and Jongin found himself falling all over again for the boy and his magical voice. The boy shook his head, a little breathless from his little laughing fest. " I assure you, I am perfectly ordinary. And i believe you are too." He smiled, showing rows of perfect, white teeth as Jongin breathed a sigh of relief, happy that he hadn't fallen for a demon. 

"May I ask for the name of the perfectly ordinary boy?"

"I'm Kyungsoo. And who're you?"

" Call me Jongin."

They shook hands and Jongin wanted to laugh because it reminded him of when his dad would shake hands with his clients to close the deal and it was all so respectable and very grown up like. But what was so respectable about having butterflies in your stomach at the mere sight of a boy? For that was what Jongin felt when Kyungsoo didn't release his hand like he had expected, instead he simply let his fingers fill the gaps between Jongin's, and he tried not to dwell on the fact that their fingers fit perfectly together.

~

They had found out that Kyungsoo was older than Jongin, and the younger took to calling him hyung with a teasing tone, causing Kyungsoo to blush and tell him to shut up.

They also found out that they shared a love for romance movies, and they would argue over the best movies of the decade. Kyungsoo always won, but only because Jongin would give up halfway and settle on watching the other talk so passionately with a fond look on his face.

~

Jongin confessed after a week. Kyungsoo had rolled his eyes and gave him a knowing smile.

"Took you long enough, brat."

And then they kissed. It was Jongin's first kiss, and he swore it couldn't be any more better. It was shy and sweet and brief. And he fell even harder for his angel, who looked at him with so much love when they pulled away, foreheads pressed together. 

"Are you mine now, hyung?"

"I was always yours, Jongin."

Kyungsoo blushed when Jongin kissed his button nose in delight.

~

Jongin noticed how Kyungsoo would automatically get defensive when he asked about the other's life in the outside world. It was very frustrating, and caused their first argument. But the sight of his angel in tears was enough to soften him. He hugged the smaller boy, cooing soothingly that it was alright if he didnt want to tell him.

Kyungsoo shook his head.

" No, I'll tell you. One day. I promise."

~

There were times when a part of Kyungsoo would shut off from the world, and Jongin hated it. He didn't like it, how Kyungsoo would seem so distant with that faraway look in his eyes, even when he pulled the boy so close to him that his back was flushed against his chest.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" he whispered. Whats going on in that beautiful mind?

"Tell me again, about why you came here." Kyungsoo would say, playing with Jongin's fingers absentmindedly. And Jongin would nod and and proceed to tell the tale that had been told countless times. A tale that wasn't really worth telling, but he told it anyway, to humour Kyungsoo.

 

"I was unhappy, for a long time. I had no reason to, but i was. My family and friends all loved me, but it didnt help me. I needed an escape. Thats how i found..this. This place, that made me more peaceful and happier than i ever was. And now I have you, everything is perfect."

 

He told it anyway, because he absolutely loved it when Kyungsoo smiled the smile that only he alone could bring.

~

Kyungsoo finally told him after they had dated for a year.

His angel looked pale, and far too exhausted for someone who was only 18. Jongin said nothing, only holding out his arms in invitation and letting the smaller engulf himself in the familiar warmth.

"I need to tell you something, Jongin."

His tone was enough to alert Jongin of the importance of that something. He pulled away to look Kyungsoo in the eyes, trying to sooth the boy. And it terrified him when he saw the tears. " Soo, whats wrong?" 

It was amidst tears and slightly hysterical begging that Kyungsoo finally told him.

"My Dad abuses me. Uses me. It hadnt always been like this. We used to be happy. Until my Mama passed away when I was 13. Then he changed." Kyungsoo shuddered visibly. "He hates me, you see. Because I'm too much like my mama. My voice, especially. He would tell me not to talk at all unless it was at night, when he was..doing things to me. I know its because he imagines he's doing it with mama."

They looked at each other then, communicating silently before Kyungsoo continues. "Thats why I come here to sing. Because I cant do that at home anymore. And music is the only way I can think of to say whatever I'm feeling inside. And its also the reason we're together."

Jongin smiled. "Have I told you how much I love it when you sing?"

 

When Kyungsoo finally graduated, and escaped his father, the happiest person was Jongin.

~

They finally met in the outside world during Jongin's final year in high school. And he could honestly tell you he would never forget the feeling he had when he first laid eyes on his angel, finally saw him properly instead of obsqured by darkness.

Kyungsoo was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

Jongin enjoyed every second of it, revelling in the blush that would creep on the older's cheek everytime he so much as smirked in his direction.

 

Meeting in the light had been wonderful, but they still prefered the darkness. It was their own special place, somewhere only they knew about.

~

They told him the darkness was evil, but how could it be evil when it brought him to Kyungsoo?

His angel, who would sing his fears away and in turn, told him about his own with a beautiful, tragic melody that sent shivers down Jongin's spine and made him want to kiss the other boy breathless until he forgot about everything.

They say the darkness was evil, but really, it was his heart that was evil, trapping him in his love for Kyungsoo. Not that he was complaining.

Jongin loved the darkness, was even obsessed with it. But he loved Kyungsoo even more. And that fact would never change.

 

 

-end-


End file.
